Hizashi Yoshi
Hizashi Yoshi (美=日差し, Yoshi Hizashi), otherwise known as Kenpachi Yoshi (美=剣八, Yoshi Kenpachi) is the elder sister of Gekkō Utsukushi and the former Captain of the 11th Division, as well as the main female protagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person". Her lieutenant was Sayaka Yabunmusan. Despite her appearance of a cold and achieving Shinigami who is the pride of Soul Society, Hizashi is actually an emotionally broken young woman. After meeting Gai Nagareboshi, Hizashi's trauma slowly begins to heal as she develops a crush on him, until she learns of Gunha Teishin seemingly siding with the man who inflicted the incredible psychological damage upon her three hundred years ago, at which point, she has a complete mental breakdown, which left her in a shattered, unresponsive state until her younger sister's death snapped her out of it, which was the primary motivator for Gai and Hizashi to continue fighting. In the final chapters, just as she is about to face down Eienrai in revenge, Gunha Teishin reveals his true intentions, showing her that he was on nobody's side but hers, and he kills Eienrai before she has the chance, stating that he'll perform what is needed, as he doesn't want her hands becoming stained. Hizashi later helped Gai defeat Yūrei in the final showdown. After "A Certain Unlucky Person", Hizashi has settled down, as she lives with Gai in Rukongai, though she has been too shy to act on her feelings as of yet, mostly due to the physical age difference between the two, which she is ashamed of, and partly due to her horrible social skills. Appearance Hizashi is an extremely beautiful young woman with long, rose-colored hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest and tied in the middle by golden hair clips. There is also a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. Hizashi wears a blue rose ornament on the left side of her hair. She has stunning emotionless purple eyes that mask soul-crushing sadness through their radiance, however, when she is around Gai, her eyes show much more emotion. Her figure is perfectly proportioned. Hizashi, despite being a Captain, wears attire completely different than her predecessor. She wears a crimson top that is cut out in the middle, exposing most of her midriff, and revealing her bare back, in addition to having a cut that exposes parts of the top of her breasts, as well as the sides of the top reaching down to her skirt. The top's sleeves are deattatched, and end in black frills held by crimson lace. She also wears black, fingerless gloves. Hizashi, in addition, wears a black frilled miniskirt and black, thigh-high socks. Hizashi's attire is completed by knee-high leather army boots. Because of her beauty, her former lieutenant, Sayaka says that Hizashi is "popular with the guys and the girls", and her natural beauty makes Hizashi one of the few people who is capable of getting a rise out of the normally stoic Gai. In all of her subsequent appearances, Hizashi's hair has been shortened, as it now reaches down to her neck. At the nape of her neck at the back, several spikes curl outwards in a horizontal direction. One thing that hasn't changed is that her bangs are parted in the middle and frame both sides of her face, with two slightly large locks of hair in-between her eyes at all times, and the slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. Replacing her blue rose ornament is a red hairclip on her right side of her hair. Hizashi is commonly seen wearing an elegant and ornate decorated salmon-pink kimono with black geta. In such a outfit, she is noted the be one of the few people to actually provoke a embarrassed reaction from Gai through her fey beauty. Personality and Traits Hizashi is a quiet and near-emotionless young woman, as shown in her first appearance, where she does not say a word or react to anything until she is issued orders to kill Kazuma Nakamura. Her quietness is not due to a lack of self-confidence however; it is because she does not fear anything; aside from her nightmares and that person. She has a "no-nonsense" attitude, and follows through with any order that the Gotei 13 set for her with unexpected determination, putting said order before anything else. Hizashi is always bitter and apathetic towards other people, even though she is deeply traumatized, vulnerable, and rather sensitive, afraid and concerned about how other people might react to her horrific past. This is best shown when several people attempt to get her to open up to them to no avail, with her merely brushing them off wordlessly. She is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Hizashi generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that she is faced with as seen from how she rarely views her opponent worth her time. Despite this trait, Hizashi is a very perceptive young woman and is fully aware of the limits of her abilities and usually anything she states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Hizashi greatly dislikes any physical contact, haphephobia; this stems from the incident that destroyed her emotionally, though it mainly applies to those of the opposite gender. Whenever a male touches her, even by accident, or if a man makes unneeded passes at her, she will go berserk and strike them violently, as she kicked Touma across a room for 'accidently' groping her chest. She dislikes the fact that she treats people the way she does, and longs to get over what happened to her two hundred years ago. This is best shown in her dreams, where after brushing off several people with her usual icy silence, stating that she hates them, she whispers "But I really hate myself." Hizashi has a great dislike of being mocked, and it is being insulted that makes her icyness shatter, giving rise to a cold fury. Hizashi is viewed as Soul Society's treasure, due to her beauty, power, and grace, and is revered and adored by all. However, a majority of these people do not know of her past. Hizashi's relationship with her younger sister Kōzuki is an strained one; when Kōzuki was born during their time as humans, their parents always told Kōzuki that she was their favorite, and focused on her, completely ignoring Hizashi, who had to find ways to make herself happy. The reason for this was because her teachers had called Kōzuki "gifted", in addition, Hizashi had dyslexia, and was seen by their parents as a "lost cause". Kōzuki, however, was always kind to Hizashi, and while Hizashi had loved her sister for that, deep down, she felt incredible jealousy and resentment towards her younger sibling. As her grades were failing, in addition to other things, when Kōzuki passed away, she overheard her mother wishing that Hizashi "should've died instead", which led to her committing suicide. Despite this, Hizashi comes to her sister's aid without a second thought numerous times in the story, often disregarding the laws of Soul Society in regards to Gekkō's status as a criminal to save her and Gai. Even after being accepted by the Gotei 13, Hizashi always felt emotionless, and when a certain incident involving Eienrai during her days as a regular Soul occured, it "killed off her emotions" and lead to her developing her severe haphephobia. After that, Hizashi only fought aimlessly, hoping that there would be a way that she could die without being reincarnated. However, after meeting Gai Nagareboshi and being saved by him, she began to see that all hope wasn't lost. Since that moment, Hizashi has been trying to become warmer, with varying degrees of success. In addition, Hizashi had developed romantic feelings for Gai. However, due to this infatuation, she has been labelled as a 'shotacon' by others, due to her age in comparison to Gai's, being ten years older than him physically. Despite this, she ignores those who label her as such, due to Gai being far older than most biologically. Her relationship, as of Part 6 with Gai is a very affectionate one, despite Gai occasionally verbally telling her off for worrying what he thinks of her too much. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye. Even when he isn't with her, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that Shion has said is unusual of her. After being set free from her past by her childhood friend Gunha Teishin killing Eienrai, she finally loses her aphephobia and no longer reacts when other people touch her. Following the events of "A Certain Unlucky Person" and being discharged from the Gotei 13, Hizashi has become less serious, and more concerned about how the rest of her life will turn out. She has taken on a warmer demeanor, becoming slightly soft-spoken and willing to help others, even complete strangers if she sees someone in need of assistance. Hizashi has a habit of keeping a straight face whenever faced with a comical situation, as well as drooling when she sleeps. In addition, she is illiterate, a fact that Nika exploits in order to rile her up for her own personal amusement. History Synopsis Tenth Release- Nothingness Eleventh Release- Not Good With People Thirteenth Release- Defrosting Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hizashi uses Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Hizashi's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Hizashi's advantage. Hizashi is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. Hizashi utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her sword at her opponent in battle. Hizashi is also capable of utilizing her scabbard as an off-hand weapon when cornered, in addition to being able to wield her Zanpakutō using her feet when she has to improvise. Her fighting style is decidedly offensive, as in the past she has always won her battles with sheer brute force, and she had issues defending against Saeko Hiwatari during Chapter 17. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Gurenōka' (紅蓮桜花, "Crimson Lotus Cherry Blossom"): An advanced Iaidō technique, Hizashi grips her blade and draws it from its sheath quickly, before using Shunpo, speeds past the enemy and slices them, before returning her Zanpakutō to its scabbard. The cut only appears seconds after Hizashi has struck them. This technique throws away defence for a full powered attack. *'Kamisori-fū' (剃刀風, "Razor Wind"): Unsheathing her sword in a blink of an eye, Hizashi launches a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from her sword to strike her opponent. *'Jūshichi Bunkatsu' (十七分割, "Seventeen Divisions"): Hizashi instantanously unsheathes her Zanpakutō, slices her opponent, and re-sheathes her sword seventeen times. *'Hattenshō' (八点衝, "Eight Point Piercer"): Hizashi unsheathes her Zanpakutō, and pricks at her opponent with a rapid amount of thrusts. The thrusts occur at such speed that the opponent feels all of them connecting at the same time. *'Tsukiikken' (月一見, "Moon Glimpse"): Hizashi rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. [[Yuengiri|'Yuengiri Master']]: Hizashi had learnt the teachings of Yuengiri from an unknown person during her time as a Lieutenant. Hizashi can adapt her mastery of Iaidō into her Yuengiri style, able to strike her opponent hundreds of times per second. At first, Hizashi could not utilize the style properly due to her shattered mind; however, during her final battle with Eienrai, she achieved a clear mind, allowing her to almost perfect her usage of the style, battling with graceful, fluid motions that leave no room for error. Despite this, Hizashi was eventually overwhelmed by Eienrai, though after the battle, she continued to attempt to perfect her skill in the style. Shunpo Master: Hizashi is incredibly fast, and a highly skilled practitioner of Shunpo. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, constantly moving in zig-zagging patterns to confuse her opponent, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Unlike other Shunpo users, Hizashi does not dissapear while moving, instead; white streaks of light scatter off of her feet as she accelerates, while creating multiple after-images of herself, which have the added effect of confusing the enemy. *'Sensa' (閃鞘, "Flash Sheath"): With Sensa, Hizashi applies Shunpo to her arms, giving her the ability to attack extraordinarily quickly. She mainly uses this to enhance her drawing speed, giving her a bigger edge over her opponent. *'Clones:' Hizashi is able to create at least 10 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux and Airi Kaname's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. Hizashi had learnt this technique from her former Captain-Commander, Haruko Kiseki. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Sentaiō' (閃対応, "Flash React"): With Sentaiō, Hizashi increases her reaction speed drastically, allowing her to dodge much faster than normal. Immense Spiritual Power: Hizashi's reiatsu is so vast it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear, being a vast, potent and brilliant white aura of light that is released around her, with several bolts of electricity swirling around in the aura. This, combined with her already incredible combat skills and power, makes her one of the most formidable characters in the story. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its mere presence. *'Damage Resistance:' Hizashi can use her reiatsu as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shindō Ken' (振動剣, "Vibration Sword"): Pouring her reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, Hizashi forces a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of her blade drastically, also making her strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of her blade visibly blurring. This was originally assumed to be her Shikai's ability, however, this was disproven, as Gunha Teishin taught her the technique before their falling out, who, in turn, was taught it by Misaki Yayoi. *'Telekinesis': Hizashi is able to use telekinesis to levitate her Zanpakutō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her weapon back to her hand. *'Fulgurkinesis': Hizashi possesses the unique, one-of-a-kind ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. she cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill most Lieutenants and even a handful of Captains or short out a building's electrical systems. Hizashi nearly always uses her Zanpakutō as a conduit through which to discharge her electricity. This ability is not a result of her control over her reiatsu- due to the incident with Eienrai, somehow, a small portion of his Zanpakutō, Raitsubaki's electricity generation ability was transferred to Hizashi, which she uses to devastating effect in her revenge bout with the enigma. After Eienrai's death, Hizashi no longer has this ability. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often due to her haphephobia, Hizashi has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. She was able to effortlessly knock out Touma, Kaede, and Hikari stealthily with a single strike each. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and wrestling throws, as well as elegant techniques. Hizashi was also able to block Kazuma Nakamura's Bankai with her hand and deflect some of his attacks, though it should be noted that Nakamura is not the physically strongest Captain. After "A Certain Unlucky Person", Hizashi had been training with Gai in hand-to-hand combat, despite not wanting to fight anymore. The reason for this is her wanting to get closer to him. *'Rasenshō' (螺旋掌, "Spiral Palm"): Hizashi charges reishi in a spiral-like motion into her fist and releases it, firing off a highly powerful and destructive blast. *'Kūha Dan' (空破断, "Sky-breaking Sever"): Hizashi punches foward, unleashing a powerful shockwave. *'Dankū Ken' (断空拳, "Sky-severing Knuckle"): Hizashi releases a powerful uppercut. *'Hayabusa Tenshō' (隼天翔, "Falcon Heaven Soar"): A hand-to-hand technique combined with Shunpo, Hizashi rushes to her opponent and delivers a powerful flying kick. Genius Intellect: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hizashi is her natural talent. She is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Tōshirō Hitsugaya, as shown from her entering the Shinō Academy on her first try, graduating from the academy in one year with the highest performance scores in her classes, though she was not elected Captain until she killed the previous Kenpachi. Despite her poor written test results, Hizashi's surprising, almost abnormal, prowess in performances was enough to allow her to pass, as her abysmal ability to focus was overlooked. In terms of observation despite her dyslexia, Hizashi has shown to be equally impressive. She was even the first to suspect her old friend Gunha of "treason" and saw that Gai was not decieving her when he stated that Central 46 was corrupt. Haruko Kiseki, the current Captain-Commander, states that because of her intellect, within 50 years, Hizashi could surpass her. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains, especially in regards to her predeccessor, Hizashi has shown to be an incredibly resilient fighter, capable of ignoring grave injuries that she has sustained in battle. During her fight against Gai, despite gaining several major injuries while dishing out attacks of the same magnitude, Hizashi was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored her wounds to the point that she seemed unfazed by them. Stats Zanpakutō Nobara (野薔薇, "Wild Rose") is the name of Hizashi's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a katana with four prongs sticking out of the tsuba which point upwards. Unlike most other Zanpakutō, her sword is not worn on Hizashi's waist, instead, Hizashi carries it in her hands, within the scabbard. When in a tight situation, her blade's scabbard can be wielded in Hizashi's right hand to serve as a secondary weapon. Her blade's other releases are seldom seen, as she only releases her sword against opponents she considers "worth my her time". Nobara is classified as a Kidō type Zanpakutō. *'Shitaiga' (死体牙, "Dead Form Fang"): Unlike most Zanpakutō abilities, this technique can be used in her blade's sealed state, as proof of Hizashi's skill. Hizashi engulfs the blade of her Zanpakutō with a large aura of energy. She can then swing the sword at her opponent, releasing the aura and producing a massive explosion on impact. Hizashi can also keep the aura on her blade to augment her sword swings. The kanji of this attack can also be read as "Dead Inside Fang", befitting Hizashi's emotionlessness. Shikai: Nobara's Shikai is activated with the command, "Bloom" (咲く, "Saku"). When released, Nobara takes the form of a elegant light-red nodachi, with vine patterns along the blade, and a rose-shaped pommel. A short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt, shaped like ivy, this chain spirals up the length of her now-sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from her upper arm, and there is what appears to be a glove on her right hand. Shikai Special Abilities: Unusually, Nobara's ability is similar to Fullbring, as it can "pull out" something and maximize it. Hizashi, being introverted, focuses on her and brings out her inner rage and then magnifies it. This power can be used to "pull out" and magnifiy her latent potential in a number of fields, such as improving her Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, Shunpo, and so forth. Against her enemies, she can use this against them in the inverse, such as "pulling out" and magnifying the negative consequences of any ability they use. The only stipulation with this ability is that it can't bring out, what isn't there. It can be used to bring out people's emotions, and other things. Hizashi can also "pull out" white rose-adorned trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the ground into the fruit of the created trees. She can also harness all of the power stored within the ground itself. Hizashi has access to several other attacks: *'Akui no Toge' (悪意のとげ, "Thorn of Malice"): *'Bara Shokushu' (薔薇触手, "Rose Tentacles"): *'Baramuchi' (薔薇鞭, "Rose Whip"): *'Barafubuki' (薔薇吹雪, "Rose Blizzard"): Hizashi creates several crimson flower-like spheres with spikes in the outside that bloom to attack her opponent. *'Baraniwa' (薔薇庭, "Rose Garden"): Hizashi creates a giant rose garden to surround and bind her opponent. *'Bara no Kanmuri' (薔薇の冠, "Crown of Roses"): Hizashi creates giant roses and spiked branches that surround and bind her opponent. *'Hanabira Seki' (花弁堰, "Petal Barrage"): Hizashi calls forth a fierce torrent of rose petals to pierce and slice her opponent. *'Ketsugōsaku' (結合咲く, "Binding Bloom"): Bankai: Tasogaresaku Nobara (黄昏咲く野薔薇, "Twilight Blooming Wild Rose"): In Bankai, Nobara grows in size, now almost resembling a medieval broadsword. The pattern along the blade becomes more intricite, as both sides of the tsuba obtain blue rose tokens on them. Here, Hizashi wears light-red with silver trim armor and plates shaped like multiple rose petals. The armor keeps most of her limbs covered while her abdomen is exposed. In addition, Hizashi now has thigh-high black boots, elbow-length white gloves, and wears a black choker around her neck. Her blade is attached to a chain which is wrapped around her arm, which can extend at high speeds to impale her foes from a distance. Bankai Special Abilities: Quotes *''"..."'' -Hizashi's response to nearly everything before meeting Gai. *''"This light...this warmth...This is...it's almost soothing..."'' -During the climax of her and Gai's battle, when he forfeited to strike up a friendship with her Trivia *Hizashi is the first female Kenpachi, or so PersonaSuperiorDeus thinks. *Hizashi is one of the few who is capable of defeating Gai's true power, as shown in her fight against him when they first met. *Just like a majority of PersonaSuperiorDeus' characters, Hizashi has a particular motif. In her case, this motif is blue roses. In some cultures, blue roses traditionally signify a mystery, or attaining the impossible, or never ending quest for the impossible. *Hizashi is PersonaSuperiorDeus' favorite character out of all his/her creations, though he/she believes that he/she went a little out of control with creating her. *Hizashi's awesome Shikai ability was created by Illuminate Void. All credit goes to him obviously, as PersonaSuperiorDeus couldn't have thought of anything even half as good that suits the lovely Hizashi. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to make Hizashi a user of the Yuengiri style by Kenji Hiroshi. All credit goes to him and Razeluxe91 for the concept. *Hizashi's Fulgurkinesis ability was based off Hei's sister from Darker than Black's Molecular Manipulation Contractor power. *In "A Certain Unlucky Person", no-one can tell Hizashi and Gekkō apart, despite their only similarities being their rose-colored hair. Not even Gai is immune, which leads to him kissing Hizashi by accident. *Hizashi's name means 'sunlight' (日差し, 'hizashi'), 'beauty' (美, 'yoshi'). This is to contrast her sister, Gekkō Utsukushi, whose name means 'moonlight' (月光, 'gekkō'). *According to a Certain Databook, Hizashi's: **Hobbies include: napping and playing with cats. **Favorite foods are cheesecake and pudding and her favorite drink is her special home-brewed shake. **Dislikes: Noise, being interrupted, excessive violence, and a certain person. **Hizashi wishes to fight Eienrai. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:11th Division